


軌跡 (Kiseki)

by kuraragi



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraragi/pseuds/kuraragi
Summary: "You and I, we'll keep moving forwardEven if we let go of the grasps on each other's handsWe have a bond between us that will never end."





	軌跡 (Kiseki)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random idea that I thought of and may continue if I find the time and motivation. 
> 
> I did read through this to proof it, but I'm sure there's a typo or grammatical error in here somewhere, so I apologize in advance. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Maybe it was because of how streamline Sayo’s thoughts were back then. She never gave anything but her guitar much thought, and she wondered if that was for the best, or if it made things harder for her now that the lone guitar in the corner of her closet was no longer the center of her universe. She just couldn’t sustain herself, and the passion she had in high school dwindled as she aged, and her art soon became nothing but a shell of what it once was. Owning a local music store wasn’t exactly what she dreamed of doing with her life, but it gave her a sense of familiarity when surrounded by all the young faces picking out instruments for themselves to enjoy. It wasn’t her dream, but it satisfied the part of her that was still tied to the music that she created back in high school with the girls of Roselia. 

Roselia--that name had not been uttered by her lips for far too long, and she wondered why the thought of it made her heart ache for hours upon hours. It wasn’t like she and the other girls were estranged after the break up of their group. She still saw them every now and then, and though the meetings were awkward due to the gaps in which they aren’t in one another’s lives, they still managed to get back into a comfortable rhythm when they remembered what it was like to be around one another. Of course, she says this under the assumption that they’ve all reunited after their fallout. When in reality, the one who brought them all together, and the one who also called it off, hasn’t been heard of in quite some time. They pranced around the topic, stepping carefully along the glass that made up the grounds they made for themselves, and prayed that not a crack would appear. 

Well, it isn’t like she could be ignored though. After all, who wouldn’t pass up the chance to gossip about Minato Yukina? The Internet surely didn’t, and those were the only times Sayo was able to see the former leader of Roselia--through the pixelated screen of her phone. So one wouldn’t imagine the surprise that took her face when she was driving home after closing the store, only to pass by said girl, who was alone on the street. Something thumped in her chest at the sight of long, silver tresses, cascading down slim shoulders. For a moment, she had the urge to run out of her car, hug the girl tightly, and never let her go. But no, it was out of her character. Hikawa Sayo was supposed to be stoic and cold, firm and short with words. It didn’t fit in the box that she constructed for herself with the unwanted help of the society around her, so the thumping in her chest felt foreign. She wondered for a moment how this alien action got past her stone walls, and wanted nothing more than to turn her eyes away from the cause of it to make it stop. But her eyes were glued forward when a man attempted to drag the cause of her discomfort away, and the latter looked more stressed than Sayo felt in this very moment. So though her mind screamed no, that thing in her heart screamed for her to just get up and go. 

So she did. 

“Yukina!” she yelled, wincing when her voice cracked. A quick turn of the girl’s head gave Sayo a full view of the fear in the tear-glossed, golden eyes that she used to stare at when no one was looking. For a moment, the silverette looked confused, but that moment was cut short when she was aggressively tugged by the unknown man. He looked familiar to Sayo, but she couldn’t put a name to the face that looked drunk beyond anything Sayo has seen before. “Hey, I, um… Have been looking all over for you.” she tried playing it off. “I thought we agreed that you’d wait for me at the corner?” the silence from the silverette didn’t help the situation, and Sayo wished she could just grab the girl and run. But despite growing since high school, she still wasn’t taller than this man, and she certainly wasn’t very strong. 

“And who are you?” the man spat, slurring his words from being completely out of it. 

“Um, none of your business.” 

“This is my girlfriend you’re talking to, so yes, you are my business.” so  _ that’s  _ where the face was from! She remembers reading headlines a couple months ago about the famed singer Minato Yukina starting to date a fellow colleague, but the aches she got from seeing the pictures made Sayo turn away and forget about it. Now it’s right in front of her, and she didn’t know how to feel. 

“O-oh, I see. Um…” she didn’t know what else to say. If this was some random guy, she could easily take Yukina under the assumption that they were supposed to meet. But this was her boyfriend, so Yukina standing here waiting all alone probably meant she was waiting for him. Sayo didn’t feel that she had the right to step in, and she was going to back off when Yukina gasped at being aggressively tugged again. 

“This is a waste of my time, let’s go.” familiar gold flashed at Sayo with fear, and she instinctively reached out to grab Yukina’s hand without even thinking. 

“Oh, um-” 

“Hey, what the fuck do you want? I’m trying to spend some time with my girlfriend, so why don’t you piss off and leave us alone!” he yelled, but Sayo didn’t bother looking at him. There was fear in Yukina’s eyes, and though she couldn’t say they were close anymore, Sayo felt that she needed to step in. 

“Look, I’m just here to pick up my friend. We agreed to hang out after I got off of work, and here I am.” 

“ _ I  _ have an arrangement with her today. I don’t know who the fuck you are, so you better back off before this becomes an issue.” Sayo managed to slip her fingers between his clenched hand and Yukina’s arm, and somehow was able to get the smaller girl behind her. She glanced to her side and steeled herself before walking backwards. She was thankful that the silverette actually moved with her, and was now just concerned about the man before her. “Give her back right now. She belongs to me. I don’t know where you came from, but she isn’t yours.” 

“She’s not mine, and she’s definitely not yours either. She’s her own person.” he shoved at her shoulder, and she stumbled backwards a few steps. Yukina’s hand grabbed at the cloth of her shirt, and Sayo shivered when a hot breath came into contact with the back of her neck. 

“You don’t know  _ shit _ ! Hand her over right now, before I-” 

“Hey!” a voice boomed from beside them. Sayo breathed a sigh of relief, and nearly chuckled when the man before her nearly jumped in his own skin. “I don’t know who you are, my boy, but you are causing a ruckus in front of my store. So unless you want the police on your tail, I suggest you get your drunk ass out of my sight.” Takeyama-san was another local store owner on her street, and he never liked it when people made a scene in front of his store. It was a good thing they were near it, or Sayo wouldn’t have known how else to make it away from the guy who was now storming away while cursing left and right. 

Another hot breath made Sayo shiver, and she turned to see Yukina paler than she normally is. Sayo held the girl up by her arms, and decided that if she so much as gave herself some slack, the silverette would likely collapse. 

“You good, Hikawa?” Takeyama asked. 

“Yes, thanks to you. I don’t know what I would have done if you still weren’t around.” 

“I never saw you as the type to get into trouble.” he said with a laugh. “But if you ever need, I’m always here for you. We gotta stick together, ya know? Who knows what other nasty people there are in this world.” he said with a grin and his signature pat on her shoulder. “Careful on your way home, okay?” Sayo waved at him and watched him disappear into his store. She then brought her attention back on the smaller girl in her arms, and couldn’t help but smile at her effort to stay awake. 

“Come here, you look like you had a long day.” she escorted Yukina slowly back to her car, and lay her jacket over the girl when she was settled in the passenger seat. Sayo made her away around the car the long way in the hopes of delaying any kind of conversation she might have with Yukina, so she breathed a sigh of relief when she opened the driver’s side door to see that the other girl was already asleep. She sat in the driver's seat with the keys in the ignition, but the engine still off. She wondered what she would do, now that she had one of the most famous singers in Asia in her car. She wondered if that boyfriend of said singer would say anything to the press, and at the thought, Sayo sighed deeply and turned to look at the silverette who was currently dead to the world. 

There was a look of serenity over her passenger’s face, and Sayo nods to herself when deciding that she loves this look on Yukina more than the one she saw just minutes earlier when in the presence of that drunken man. Sayo remembers Yukina being much more respectful towards herself, and wonders why someone she remembers being so strong would fall into the hands of someone who treated her like a lesser human being. That thump in Sayo’s chest returned when she thought about Yukina in the arms of that man, and she couldn’t tell if it was out of concern for her friend?--Sayo didn’t quite know where their relationship currently lay--or if it was because of something else. But something else? What else would there be? 

Sayo drove home that night, once more enveloped by silence, but with the addition of a person by her side, and wondered what it was she missed in high school that she feels now. It was always at the thought of Yukina that Sayo would feel this uncomfortable feeling in her chest, and Sayo couldn’t believe such a thing was possible when she hadn’t seen the silverette in person since the year Ako graduated high school. It’s been four years, and though Sayo has only met with Lisa, Rinko, and Ako a handful of times, the number loomed in comparison to the zero times she has met with Yukina. She tried asking Lisa a few times about the singer, but even Lisa said that her childhood friend had become difficult to get a hold of, and it wasn’t like any of them were free enough of chase Yukina around. 

They all had different, separate lives now, with nothing but the past to keep them together. Whether that be good or bad, Sayo didn’t quite know, but the memory of Yukina looking more scared than Sayo had ever seen her forced Sayo to accept that maybe not all of them had found a path that lead them to a happiness they once naively believed was so easily within their grasp. She then thought about her other former members, and wondered if any of them were truly happy with the places they found to settle, in a world that never stopped turning. 

Sayo slept on her living room couch that night, worried that her presence may frighten Yukina in the morning, as she was certain the silverette didn’t live with her boyfriend. She was once again reminded that she indeed needed a new couch, for the one she currently had no longer had any cushioning, and Sayo sullenly accepted the sore fate of her neck and back. 

She closed her eyes and wondered what she should do tomorrow about the extra person in her apartment. Would Yukina be awake by the time Sayo had to open the store? She could just leave Yukina for a few hours, but then the silverette may just walk out of Sayo’s life for another unknown number of years, and that gave Sayo that uncomfortable feeling again. She decided with a sigh that it had been a rough couple of hours, and Sayo let sleep take her and reasoned that she could figure everything out when she woke in the morning…

Except morning hadn’t arrived when Sayo’s eyes opened drearily to the sound of crying. 

Sayo had always been a light sleeper. It was something that she developed due to always needing to be aware of her hyperactive sister who enjoyed jumping onto her when she was still asleep. It got to the point where she could hear the rustling of Hina’s blankets from the opposite side of the room, or the opening of Hina’s door when they grew older and had their own spaces. It became annoying at times when Sayo just wanted to pretend the world didn’t exist, but she’d wake up to the sound of a car speeding down the street in front of her complex. It was times like these though that Sayo liked being such a light sleeper. She had Hina to thank for that. 

She tiptoed into her bedroom and nudged the door open to enter her private space. Sayo patted herself on the back when she remembers her decision to keep the door slightly ajar--that figurative pat then brought Sayo’s attention to her sore back, and though she wanted to stretch it out, she didn’t want to make too much noise with her cracking joints. The lump of blankets on her bed shook as muffled sounds came from underneath it, and Sayo once again thanked Hina, for she knew what it was like to comfort someone. 

Except this was Yukina--Minato Yukina, the person Sayo used to look up to back in high school because of how driven the singer was, and because the singer chose her to be a part of a band. Sayo always looked at Yukina differently than she looked at people like Hina, and she wondered if it would be okay for her to approach this situation similarly. It was all she could do though, so Sayo crawled onto her bed and slowly made her way over to the lump of blankets. She noticed the pause in both movement and noise when her body began creating dips in the mattress, and she moved to lay on her side before she pat the comforter-clad body beside her. 

“Hey,” she tried. Her voice came out strangely though, and she suddenly felt a rush of heat come up to her cheeks. She tried to clear her voice as quietly as she possibly could, before she grabbed the top of her blanket to try and reveal the silverette. “It’s Sayo, Hikawa Sayo. Let me see you, hm?” there was some resistance to her peeling the blanket back, but soon she could pull it back with ease, and she gave the other girl a smile when Sayo managed to uncover her face. 

Yukina’s face was matted with tears from crying, and sweat from being under her comforter, and though there was snot dripping from her small nose, and hair sticking all over her unblemished forehead and cheeks, Sayo couldn’t help but stare at the girl she found oh so mesmerizing. 

Back in high school, it was always “Minato-san” this, and “Minato-san” that. She grew out of it eventually, and soon they all began speaking more familiarly with one another. But that didn’t mean they were close and affectionate. So even though the thought of hugging Minato-san made Sayo feel a bit strange, the thought of hugging Yukina didn’t, and she slowly wrapped an arm around Yukina’s thin waist and brought the singer against her chest. 

Yukina was stiff for a few moments before settling against her, and Sayo grabbed the ends of her comforter and began laying it over them to give Yukina a sense of security. She felt fingers bundle at the fabric of her shirt; felt a warm breath flow evenly along her neck; and felt another heart beat rhythmically against her own. Sayo doesn’t ever remember hugging Minato Yukina, but this felt just right to her. The smaller girl fit perfectly in her arms, and it was as if Sayo’s body knew just how to respond, because before she knew it, Sayo was rubbing slow circles against Yukina’s lower back, and humming a tune from their high school days. 

It had been a long time, but Sayo was confident that they’d be able to fall back into place again. Yukina found her then, and it brought about a new beginning in Sayo’s life. It was Sayo who found Yukina this time, and though she didn’t know what lay ahead of them, she was confident that she’d be able to move forward with her head held high--but Sayo could only hope that this time, she’d be able to do it with someone’s hand in hers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts? It felt kind of short, and I didn't know how to end it, but I'm quite satisfied with the way it turned out.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
